


Нестабильность системы

by hivershin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: В недалёком будущем после Третьей мировой войны человечество решает полностью лишить себя «опасных» чувств и эмоций — и создаёт наркотик «Прозиум». «Эмоциональных преступников», тех, кто отказывается принимать препарат и сопротивляется, уничтожают клерики Грамматона, тайная правительственная полиция.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 5





	Нестабильность системы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

Всё началось с мальчишки — как понял потом Миками. С мальчишки со его гладким лицом без возраста, которого Миками не успел пристрелить, — мальчишку-радикала, который расхохотался вместо того, чтобы вопить от ужаса, когда его схватили два до зубов вооружённых клерика. Лайт прянул ноздрями, моргнул, разжимая ладонь — и здесь, вот здесь, Миками стоило немедленно свернуть шеи им обоим.

***

— Ты идиот, — выплёвывает похожий на труп радикал. — Неужели ты думаешь, что там, наверху, они принимают это дерьмо? Тогда ты даже тупее, чем выглядишь.

Он швыряется оскорблениями, ухмыляясь — будто не зная, _кто_ перед ним, словно Лайт не может вскинуть руку, сжать его тощую шею и душить, душить, душить, пока его язык не вывалится на подбородок, а лицо не посинеет, как те венки, что бегут на внутренней стороне его тонких запястий.

— Ты не уничтожишь его? — не в правилах Миками оспаривать приказы вышестоящих, и он очень старается, чтобы его голос не дрогнул от волнения. Этот мальчишка ему не нравится. Его недобрая ухмылка обещает проблемы. Он хихикает, и на мгновение в глазах Лайта пробегает что-то, что неискушённый Миками сначала описал бы как «отвращение» (он ошибался).

— Пока нет. Он мне необходим.

***

— Мне скучно, бес, — говорит Лайт негромко. — Женщины, дети, мужчины. Мне так скучно убивать.

Тогда Миками понял впервые: что-то не так. Они препровождали на «процедуру» — но никогда не «убивали», но Лайт позволяет себе иногда быть эксцентричным: он мыслит, как преступник, и поэтому их маленький отряд глубоко опережает по результативности остальных клериков, но у всяких чудачеств есть предел. Миками снимает очки и помаргивает, привыкая к мгновенно расплывшемуся вокруг миру — лицо Лайта размывается, и теперь Миками даже если захочет, не сможет сказать, что видел на нём _эмоции_.

— Он пахнет иначе? Ты разве не ощущаешь?

«Ты разве не _чувствуешь_?»

***

Иначе — это слабо сказано. Радикал воняет. От него несёт разлагающейся бумагой, оставленными в одиночестве запрещёнными книгами, вспухшими от влаги и пренебрежения, гудящими от перегрузки компьютерными цепями, прокалённым металлом. Немытым телом. Он и с виду — асоциальный элемент, и у любого клерика рука бы сама потянулась к пистолету при виде этих запавших больных глаз. Немытые волосы угрожающе встрёпаны, кожа нездорово бледная, с желтоватым оттенком, словно прокисшее молоко, — давно не видевшая ультрафиолетовых ламп клиник здоровья; начисто лишённая морщин — резиновая маска, которую надевает ребенок, размахивая тыквенным фонарем и оставляя во тьме алые царапины, на Хеллоуин — ныне счастливо запрещенный.

Радикал улыбается, будто умственно отсталый — как он ухитрился выжить в пустоши? Когда он схватил Миками за руку, тот чуть не отшатнулся от отвращения: под кожу ему — L, его зовут L, практичное, удобное, значит, отвечающее высоким идеалам Либрии имя, и потраченное на эту мокрицу, — будто вживили проволоку, и она раскалилась, превращая след пятерни на запястье Миками в почти видимый пульсирующий алый ожог... — типичный отброс общества, анахронизм, пережиток преступного прошлого Земли. Будь Миками главным, он бы пристрелил этого разносчика эмоциональной чумы ещё при облаве — но Лайт отрицательно качнул головой, и рука, потянувшаяся было к рукояти, расслабилась... но не до конца. Лайту нужны были имена остальных анархистов. Это значит — допрос. Один, если не повезёт, два дня наедине с чудовищем, и затем процедура: если бы не «Прозиум», Миками бы почувствовал радость. К облегчению всех граждан, эмоции уничтожены (но не ощущения: люди нового мира переживают боль, усталость, выгорание; как тело тупо ощущает ущерб, утрату того важного — что нельзя осознать. Фантомную боль).

***

Один молодой человек по эту сторону стеклянной стены, и другой молодой человек по другую сторону стеклянной стены, и стеклянная стена — между ними. Стена — это не метафора, слишком уж она реальна — их начали устанавливать в комнатах для опросов после громкого дела Джона Престона, которое ещё не успело забыться в бунтующих областях Либрии, — слишком она тверда, неприступна… Впрочем, Миками всё равно не знает, что означает «метафора» (ему нравится само слово, правильное, ровно-тяжёлое на языке, успокаивающее), так что стена может быть и метафорой — тоже. Лайт постукивает пальцем по стеклу и качает головой.

— Эта комната мне не подходит, — просто говорит Лайт.

Оказывается, стекло устанавливают не во всех комнатах, но Миками на допросе не остаётся: подчиняясь едва заметному движению брови, он уходит, чтобы ждать Лайта в вестибюле «Эквилибриума». Он покачивает безупречно начищенным носком ботинка и мысленно проигрывает сценарии происходящего в тесной комнате без стёкол и цепей — в голове Миками почему-то не все они кончаются кровью.

Когда Лайт спускается в вестибюль, его лицо бесстрастно. Перчаток на нём нет, белые кисти обнажены почти непристойно: Миками отводит взгляд и думает, что если бы мог _чувствовать_ , — залился бы румянцем.

***

L лежит на спине; задница чуть приподнята, ноги закинуты на плечи Лайта, коленями L сжимает его голову, пока Лайт трахает его так сильно, как только может. Или L — на четвереньках, лицо прячется в изгибе локтя, смазка с члена падает на металлическую поверхность стола, об который было разбито столько вопящих от страха лиц, столько сломано пальцев, — падает и застывает прозрачной жемчужной каплей. Или — L седлает Лайта, опускаясь ниже, пока Лайт рвётся выше, к нему.

А может быть, всё гораздо хуже: они трахаются вовсе не так — жестоко, грубо, так, как сам Миками хотел бы трахать безвольное тело под собой, когда придёт его очередь на брачную лицензию и ему посоветуют обратить внимания на коллегу из другого отдела (отказы не принимаются), — вдруг они трахаются иначе? Пальцы — бесстыдно обнажённые — переплетены; рот Лайта касается плеча L, влажного от пота, от удовольствия, что приносит ему секс, или — руки нежно сжимает эти чёрные, невероятные волосы — или — они смотрят друг другу в глаза и…

Хныканье L становится всё более и более отчаянным: Миками буквально слышит, как бедра Лайта с влажным звуком ударяются о его ягодицы. Ножки стола, привинченные к полу, беспорядочно поскрипывают: никакого выверенного стаккато, как тогда, когда Миками, экономя усилия, выбивает нужную информацию из тех немногих, кто доживает до допроса клериком. Лайт кончает со вскриком — быстро прикушенным, а L молча. Его дырка раскрыта, чужая сперма медленно подтекает на нагретую их телами металлическую столешницу.

Лайту нужны были имена — так он сказал. Именно для этого он каждый вечер возвращается в камеру. Для допроса.

Миками не ревнует, конечно. Миками не способен ревновать — даже тогда, когда действие «Прозиума» слабеет, ведь ревновать — это значит желать обладать тем, что есть у кого-то другого, а у Миками есть абсолютно всё (он повторяет и повторяет это себе, лёжа на боку, упирая в стену пылающий лоб, пытаясь перевести дыхание). Он выныривает из сна, как из вонючей болотной жижи, отплевываясь от отвращения, от желания... — дрожащими руками вкалывает «Прозиум» и расслабляется, почувствовав знакомое онемение. Мысли о неприятном, непристойном сне, взвивающиеся в потоке горячего воздуха, как клочки облаков, успокаиваются.

Миками знает, что делать.

***

Бескрайняя вечерняя пустошь умещается в крошечное зеркало заднего вида, удаляясь от них — подчиненная строгим оптическим законам. Лайт предпочитает вести автомобиль самостоятельно, не пользуясь услугой водителя — он любит держать всё под контролем. Миками этим восхищается. Он наблюдает за уверенной хваткой Лайта на рулевом колесе; за чёрными манжетами, где подсыхает более тёмное пятнышко чужой крови, и его сердце прыгает в горло. Он прокашливается.

— Я написал рапорт о том, что допросы не приносят результатов. Процедура радикалу назначена на завтра на шесть вечера.

Лайт аккуратно припарковывает автомобиль. Миками мучительно пытался высмотреть что-нибудь в его лице — безрезультатно (и это хорошо, это очень хорошо).

— Понятно, — произносит Лайт. — Ты поступил верно, Миками.

Он хлопает входной дверью — сильнее, чем обычно? Или Миками снова кажется то, чего нет?

Вечер вокруг них тает, как кубик сахара в черноте кофе. Облака в верхних слоях атмосферы идут по предсказанному синоптиками курсу. Лайт смотрит на горизонт — на его линию, скрытую бесконечными эргономически идеальными кубами Либрии, составляющими одинаковые жилые кварталы. Он вздёргивает подбородок, разворачивает плечи — словно одержимый гордыней (это невозможно), хочет заглянуть за горизонт, потянуться и оторвать наглые, мешающие обзору здания, будто полоску кожи. Миками быстро-быстро моргает: это ещё одна вещь, которую ему следует забыть — или на которую ему следует немедленно донести. Миками чувствует страх: что, если это всё проверка? Что, если он провалит её, и тогда его карьере конец?

Как будто зная о его сомнениях, Лайт, наконец, заговаривает:

— Ты веришь во что-нибудь, Миками?

Миками замирает, вспоминая учебные пособия академии, и кивает:

— Я верю в гармоничное будущее великой Либрии. В справедливое общество победившего гуманизма, ради которого отдам все свои силы, осознавая, что оно недостижимо, когда речь о коллаборационизме, — не может не ввернуть Миками и тут же прикусывает язык.

Лайт всё так же смотрит на горизонт, и у Миками появляется внутри сосущее чувство провала — будто он ответил не так, как требовал строгий преподаватель, и теперь столкнётся с последствиями… Миками торопливо добавляет:

— А ты веришь?

— Вера — это оскорбление рассудка, — произносит Лайт, не отвечая ни «да», ни «нет». — Сегодня я в последний раз допрошу подозреваемого. Если у меня ничего не получится, я самостоятельно сопровожу его на процедуру.

Миками кивает с облегчением — кажется, всё возвращается на круги своя (странное выражение. Откуда Миками его взял?): будет понятная работа на процветание общества, уверенное плечо рядом, когда они будут сжигать очередные развалины, куда крысы приносят свои крысиные безделушки, и Лайт будет прежним, когда вернётся. Всё хорошо. Всё как прежде.

На следующий день Лайт не возвращается.

***

В пустоши как-то они проезжали через развалины человеческого муравейника, несовершенного, потому хрупкого — от него остались песок, скелеты зданий и один единственный рекламный биллборд «Что ты будешь делать?»

Что ты будешь делать теперь, Миками?

Миками возвращается с двенадцатичасового допроса, прерываемого только ради того, чтобы вколоть ему «Прозиум», и обнаруживает, что оставил на плите пустой кухни кастрюльку с водой: к приходу Миками краска на ручках успела расплавиться и снова застыть на металле, словно синтетический снег, а вода выпарилась. Миками ужинает сырым яйцом и садится на полу своей спальни, пытаясь медитировать, — но на самом деле слушает ночь в темноте за окнами и весну: она провозглашает свой приход тремя отдельными грозовыми трещинами, мгновенно прорезающими гладкую цельность сизо-красноватого неба. За ними следует дождь — не повезёт тому, кто услышит его пение в пустошах: ни укрытия, ни тепла, ни надежды, и всё же Лайт и L предпочли пустоши идеальной утопии Либрии. Если их не расстреляли, нет, уничтожили при побеге, то они сдохнут там, в заражённых кладбищах, руинах городов, где нет ничего, кроме радиации и смерти. И никого, кроме друг друга.

Миками закрывает глаза, рассеянно поигрывая шприцем с «Прозиумом», прежде чем вколоть себе: логику, порядок, подчинение, разум, — и думает, что уж он-то слишком умён, чтобы умереть ради любви.

Порой он об этом жалеет.


End file.
